wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział VII
W kilka miesięcy po wyjeździe Sułkowskiego, szarym wieczorem zimowym, o. Guarini wszedł do królewskiego gabinetu. Była to godzina, o której zwykł był August III udawać się do królowej, na operę słuchać muzyki lub strzelać do celu. Strzelanie do różnych stworzeń było mu ulubione, że niekiedy zdechłego konia rzucono pod murem, a gdy się błędne psy cisnęły do padła, Król jegomość z muru do nich palił. Że zaś psów by w końcu zabrakło, nie zabijano je na śmierć, kaleczono tylko, aby pozdrowiawszy, znowu się na podobny podwieczorek zbierać mogły. Tego dnia jakoś i strzelania nie było, i opery nie zapowiedziano, i do królowej na muzykę August nie śpieszył. Dwa razy przychodzili szambelanowie: odprawił ich mrucząc. Był to znak bardzo złego humoru. Dano natychmiast wiedzieć o tym ojcu Guariniemu, który do króla pośpieszył. On jeden mógł z niego coś dobyć, innym się to nie udawało. Stary księżyna wszedł z tą swą spokojną miną, zawsze wesołą lub do uśmiechu skłonną. Król nań chmurno popatrzył i głowę odwrócił. Pomimo zimnego przyjęcia Padre usiadł na taborecie i podparłszy się na ręku odezwał: – Czy wolno spytać Waszej Królewskiej Mości, co tak zasępiło jego czoło? Wierny sługa się tym martwi. Odwrócił się August, pokiwał głową; coś niewyraźnego zamruczał i chwycił fajkę. Nastąpiło milczenie. – Lżej by było Waszej Królewskiej Mości – rzekł Padre – gdybyś raczył mi się zwierzyć. – Głupstwo! – rzekł król. – Nie warto się gryźć – odparł ojciec. – Głupstwo! – powtórzył raz jeszcze. To powiedziawszy, król wstał; począł się przechadzać wzdychając i jak miał zwyczaj, kiedy go co niecierpliwiło, nogą podrzucał, co na drodze znalazł lub co mu się zdawało leżeć na drodze. Guarini wpatrywał się w niego jak w tęczę. – To bo niedobrze jest – rzekł – że Wasza Królewska Mość przy takiej pracy nie szukasz sobie rozrywki. Rozrywka jest człowiekowi koniecznie potrzebna, św. Jan na Patmos miał hodowaną kuropatwę. – Kuropatwę! – powtórzył król zamyślony. – Ja wolę polować na cietrzewie; kuropatwa mała zwierzyna. I chodził znowu powzdychiwając. – Trzeba by albo muzyki, albo opery, albo obrazów, albo polowania. August ręką machnął. – Gdzież Brühl? – spytał ojciec. – A! Brühl! jeden Brühl. ale on zajęty, zajęty niebożątko, niech odpocznie sobie. Brühl dobry człowiek. – Wyśmienity! – potwierdził Guarini. – Do niego Wasza Królewska Mość żalu nie masz? – Ale co znowu!! Brühl... złoty Brühl – rzekł król, ale głowę zwiesił. Trudno się było dowiedzieć. – Jużciż Wasza Królewska Mość nie tęsknisz tak za Sułkowskim. Drgnął król i stanął nagle. Guarini poznał, że do rany rękę przyłożył. – Otoż to Sułkowski, widzisz, ojcze – bąknął król. – Józefina go nie lubi. Jak można Sułkowskiego me lubić?... hę? Powiedz ty? Guarini zamilkł. Pytanie było wymierzone wprost jak strzał do piersi, jednak nie odpowiadał na nie. Król, nie lubiący mówić, powtórzył ciszej: – Ojcze, jak można Sułkowskiego nie lubić? Jezuita namyślał się bardzo długo. Chwila była stanowcza: należało przypuścić atak umiejętnie; rozważał właśnie, jak ma to uczynić. Spodziewał go się od dawna, przyszła godzina walna, trzeba tedy było począć. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się – ja przeciwko Sułkowskiemu osobiście nie mam nic. Jako katolik chłodny jest i obojętny, to prawda... Zdawało mi się też zawsze, że naszą świętą królowę panią nie dosyć czci i szanuje. – O! o! o! – przerwał król – o! o! – Przynajmniej ludzie tak i inni sądzili – mówił niezmieszany Guarim. – Płochy jest, to pewna, w pychę niepomierną wzbiła go łaska pańska... Zamilkł król posępnie, słuchając. – Najjaśniejszy Panie! – żywo zawołał, zbliżając się, Guarini. – Jesteśmy sami, nikt nas oprócz Boga nie słyszy. Proszę mi z ręką na sumieniu odpowiedzieć jak na spowiedzi, czy nigdy Sułkowski nie wodził króla a pana swego na pokuszenie? Na te słowa August oczy otworzył wielkie, zarumienił się i nagle plecami odwróciwszy, nic nie odpowiadając, chodzić zaczął. Milczenie było dostateczną odpowiedzią. Guarini począł śmiać się cicho. – A nie jestże to zuchwalstwo? hę? Pojmuję nawet, że sługa i przyjaciel może chcieć czasem i na sumienie coś dla miłości pana wziąć, ale juściby też mógł poczekać, aż mu z góry skiną. Spuściwszy głowę, król chodził. – Królowa ma przeczucie – mówił Padre. – Co to się dziwić! Ale o tym satis. Alboż to nie wiadomo szeroko, że on żywi myśli zdobywcze względem Austrii, względem domu, któremu zawdzięczamy królowę Ichmość, i przeciwko najświętszym przyrzeczeniom naszym... August siadł w krzesło jakby znużony i patrzał na mówiącego. – A najgorsza ze wszystkich ta ambicja i ta ufność, że mu to wolno, co zechce, i że z królem a panem swym uczyni, co mu się podoba. Są ludzie, co to od niego słyszeli. Trochę pokory czy upokorzenia by mu nie zawadziło. Alboż to dobrze, by ludzie mówili, że on w Saksonii panuje, a nie król nasz miłościwy. – E! e! e! – rzekł król. – Kto mówi? kto? To go powiesić! – Tacy mówią, co słyszą, jak się Sułkowski wychwala... – Wychwala? To źle! – odparł król. – Uszy mu natrę. Guarini uznał, że doza lekarstwa zaadministrowana była na jeden raz dostateczną, i zamilkł. Dopiero po chwili pochylił się do ręki króla. – Najjaśniejszy Panie, przebaczcie, darujcie, zapomnijcie. Duchownym jestem, suknia na mnie wkłada obowiązek mówienia prawdy. Ludzie światowi cofnąć się mogą przed nią, ksiądz musi rzec, co ma w duszy. A komuż szczerzej jak temu, co ludom panuje i co rzadko prawdę usłyszeć może? – E vero – szepnął król. Ale z miny i głosu wyczytał ksiądz, że rozmowy tej królowi było już nadto, że jej miał do przesytu, Szukał już, czym by go zabawił, pewien, że rzucone ziarno wnijdzie później sobie. Nie wiadomo, czyby się udało Guariniemu wynaleźć przedmiot rozweselający, lecz wtem właśnie wszedł szambelan oznajmiając, że na pokojach królowej czeka najjaśniejszego pana muzyka. – Chodźmy! – odezwał się, wzdychając, August. Guarini się ukłonił, poszli. Służba ze światłem poprzedzała króla. Pokoje królowej wcale różnie wyglądały teraz, gdy je Józefina zajmowała. Nie było tu przepychu, skromność i powaga wielka, ale majestat cesarskiego domu w niej znać było. Obrazy, przyozdabiające ściany, wszystkie niemal religijnej były treści. Oprócz tego godła pobożne, krzyże i relikwiarze po gabinetach stały zamiast zwykłych świecideł. Cały dwór, trzymany w etykiecie surowej przez w. ochmistrzynię i marszałka dworu, składał się z kobiet podżyłych i dobranych tak, aby ich piękność nie uczyniła królowi roztargnienia. Tego dnia w wielkiej sali koncertowej koncertmajster Jan Jerzy Pisendel, najsłynniejszy skrzypek swojego czasu, miał się popisywać wraz z kilku najprzedniejszymi solistami. Oprócz niego na nowo przez siebie wynalezionym instrumencie, w rodzaju clavicembalo, miał się produkować sam wynalazca jego, Pantaleon Heberstreit, który z Pisendelem o lepszą grywał na skrzypcach. Na flecie mieli grać dwaj mistrze; Buffardia, niezrównany wirtuoz, i rywal jego, Quanz, oba doskonali w swej sztuce. Było więc czego posłuchać. Królowa, trochę już kwaśna, przechadzała się, oczekując na męża, gdy wszedł nareszcie. Zbliżyła się żywo ku niemu, usiłując wyczytać coś z twarzy; zrozumiała tylko, iż był niezadowolony. Ale na to radziła skutecznie muzyka. Gdy król siadł wygodnie, oczy przymruźył, a Buffardia mu zaśpiewał na flecie, mgły przechodziły i czoło się wypogadzało. Król wśród stojącego dworu do swojego krzesła śpieszył, gdy Józefina, nieco przyzostawszy za nim, skinęła na ojca Guariniego. Nie miała jednak czasu dłużej z nim się rozmówić. Włoch szepnął jej tylko na ucho: – Poca roba, Sułkowski. Królowa przyśpieszyła kroku i znalazła się prawie równocześnie z mężem u stojącego obok krzesła. Znać tylko na przybycie najjaśniejszego pana czekano, bo też kapela się ozwała z uwerturą świetną i huczną, której król zaczął słuchać z uwagą wielką. Na twarzy Józefiny w czasie muzyki więcej znać było zajęcie mężem i sprawami jakimiś ważniejszymi niż koncertem. P. Pisendel na próżno się popisywał swym smyczkiem. Królowa zdawała się go nie słyszeć. Oprócz innych osób dworu pani Brühlowa także siedziała obok matki, a tuż za krzesłem pana stał wyprostowany Brühl, niewinny baranek, ze spuszczonymi oczyma, skromny, jakby nie był pierwszym i jedynym ministrem. Padre Guarini, przesuwając się około niego, szepnął mu nieznacznie: - Wojna się rozpoczęła, nieprzyjaciel się broni, wszystkie siły skupić należy; zatem baczność!... Brühl stał, jakby nie słyszał, delektując się muzyką. Grano już duet, w którym Butfardia z Quanzem szli na wyprzódki. Król zupełnie zamknięte miał oczy, używał muzyki, nie doznając dystrakcji żadnej. Kto by był zobaczył z boku skierowane nań szyderskie wejrzenie Brühlowej, przeląkłby się był pogardy, z jaką nań patrzeć śmiała. Tuż za jej krzesłem stał dwór ministra, dopuszczony na koncert, a wśród niego odznaczał się piękny, młody mężczyzna, tak dziwnie do Watzdorfa podobny, iż się go jak widma przelęknąć było można. Wzrok Brühlowej czasem powłóczysto, z wolna szedł ku niemu, zatrzymywał się na pięknej jego twarzy, szukał oczów; wejrzenia się żeniły i rumieniec występował na lice młodego chłopaka. Brühl, który w tamtą stronę nie patrzał, ilekroć on się czerwienił, bladł powoli; zdawało się, że mu czegoś znużone drgają oczy i poruszają się usta: musiał to być skutek muzyki. Trwał ten koncert dosyć długo, potem podano wieczerzę: na osobnym stole dla królestwa obojga, przy marszałkowskim dla dworu. Król jadł tak i pił, iż zdawało się, że o wszystkim zapomniał; jednakże po wieczerzy natychmiast zażądał z Brühlem odejścia do swych pokojów. Większa część dworu rozpierzchła się; kobiety pozostały na wieczorne pacierze. Był bowiem zwyczaj w niektóre dni tygodnia odmawiania modlitw i litanii pod przewodnictwem o. Guariniego, przy których bliższe osoby królowej panie zawsze bywały przytomne. I tego dnia exerciti duchowne odbyły się w małej, domowej kaplicy królowej i dopiero po nich reszta dworu uwolnioną została. Miał i o. Guarini odchodzić, gdy królowa nań skinęła. W. ochmistrzyni usunęła się zaraz i stanęła w przyzwoitym oddaleniu. – Cóż było, mój ojcze? Król... – Sam zagaił o Sułkowskim. Wielce go boli, że niektóre osoby są mu przeciwne. Zagadnięty, nie mogłem zmilczeć, trzeba było wojnę rozpocząć. – I cóż? i co? – spytała ciekawie królowa. – Mówiłem dosyć długo: tyle, ile można, aby króla nie znużyć – kończył Guarini. – Powiedziałem wszystko, com miał na sercu. – A król? – Milczący słuchał. – Jakże się wam zdaje? Zrobi to wrażenie na nim? – Nieochybnie, ale teraz powtarzać potrzeba ataki. Sułkowski wraca, rzecz nie cierpi zwłoki; powinien zastać już króla nawróconym: inaczej przemówi nałóg, odezwie się przyjaźń dawna, zajmie swe miejsce i nic go już z niego wyrugować nie potrafi. Najjaśniejsza Pani – dodał Guarini – nie wymagajmy za wiele: nie można żądać, aby go spotkał los Hoyma. Winy nie są tak wielkie, dowieść mu ich niepodobna. Byleby się oddalił, na tym dosyć. – Dosyć? – spytała Józefina. – Lecz znacie słabość króla dla niego? Nie odezwieź się ona później, nie skorzystaż on z niej? Nie znajdzie dróg? Człowiek bezbożny, bo takim jest, to pewna, wszystkiego chwycić się może. Widzieliście go kiedy z dobrej woli w kościele? Wiecie, że nigdy nie zachowuje postów. Wzdrygnęła się królowa i na chwilę zamilkła. – Ja nie ustąpię – dodała. – Wy także powinniście działać. Brühl nie może. – Chyba w ostatniej chwili – szepnął o. Guarini – i to ostrożnie. Do dobrego dzieła wszelkich sprężyn użyć należy. Bóg pomoże. Kiedy powraca? – Żona się go spodziewa co dnia: pisał do króla, że będzie w tym tygodniu. Spieszyć należy – dodała królowa. Guarini skłonił się nisko i wyszedł. Nazajutrz rano wedle obyczaju Brühl był w pokoju króla, jak tylko wstał z łóżka. Nie była nużącą ta służba, ale nudną. Zwykle August milczał; trzeba było, stojąc, patrzeć nań i na uśmiech lub chrząknienie odpowiadać ukłonem. Daleko więcej zachodu miał Brühl, rozciągając pilną straż około osoby jego królewskiej mości. Dla spokoju jego potrzeba było zapobiec, ażeby nikt niespodziany nie miał doń przystępu; przy wszystkich audiencjach bez wyjątku Brühl musiał być przytomnym. Jeśli król szedł na mszę, oczyszczano wprzód drogę najstaranniej z obcych osób, nie należących do dworu. Nikt się do niego zbliżyć nie mógł bez pozwolenia ministra w jego nieobecności. Zdaje się, że król August, który spokój lubił nade wszystko i niespodzianek się lękał, rad był z tego, nigdy bowiem spod kurateli nie próbował się wyzwolić i swoim stróżom okazywał wielką wdzięczność. Po mszy i po niezbędnych posłuchaniach, na które niewiele grzecznych słów wyszafował roztargniony pan, Brühl został z nim sam na sam. Mógł się domyślać, że o czymś mowa będzie, bo król chodził niespokojny, stawał często naprzeciw niego, mrugał, uśmiechał się smutnie, odchodził, wracał znowu i stawał uporczywie, nie mogąc się jakoś zdobyć na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. W ostatku zatrzymał się, położył rękę na ramieniu ministra i spytał: – Brühlu, co ty mówisz o Sułkowskim? Jakkolwiek przygotowany, Brühl się zaciął i oczy spuścił. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odparł zręcznie bardzo – ja pewno nie inaczej o nim trzymam, jak Wasza Królewska Mość. – A wiesz ty, co ja o nim myślę? – Nie wiem, ale jestem wiernym sługą Pana mego i mam za przyjaciół tych, których on widzi dobrze, za wrogów tych, co mu są niemili. Wasza Królewska Mość byłeś łaskaw umieścić przy swej osobie dwóch moich braci. Otóż gdyby jeden z nich miał nieszczęście zasłużyć na gniew króla, wyparłbym się brata. Królowi się twarz wypogodziła. – Brühl, ja ciebie kocham! – zawołał. Minister schylił się do ręki pana. – Brühl, ja ciebie bardzo kocham – dodał August – i dlatego chcę się ciebie poradzić. Słuchaj, mnie nim straszą... Spojrzał w oczy Brühlowi z natężeniem. – Mów śmiało, mów... – Ja osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko Sułkowskiemu, ale że łaska pańska, która mnie pokorniejszym czyni, jego w pychę wzbija, to pewna, że może się czasem chwalił, że on robi, co chce, nie tylko w sprawach państwa, ale nawet z Najjaśniejszym Panem: to być może. – Hm, to być może, powiadasz! To być może, a tak! To być bardzo może – rzekł król. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, na muzyce mizernie się zna, a na obrazach też niewiele; jemu aby gołe, aby gołe! Ale tst! – dodał król – żeby Guarini nie słyszał, jaką on tu Wenus przyniósł raz! Com ja biedy miał z królową. Spalić ją kazała. A była bardzo piękna. No i to prawda, że pozwalał sobie czasem... Nie dokończywszy, August zapatrzył się w okno, zamyślił i ziewnął. – Jak ty myślisz – zapytał – czy to prawdziwy Ribera ten, co go wczoraj przysłali z Wenecji? Brühl ramionami ruszył. – Ja, Najjaśniejszy Panie, jestem w tym zdania Waszej Królewskiej Mości. – To może być Ribera – mruknął król cicho. – Tak, to mógłby być Ribera – powtórzył Brühl. – Ale mógłby być il Frate... – O, niezawodnie, że podobny bardzo do Frate. – Ty się znasz, Brühl. – Uczę się przy Waszej Królewskiej Mości. Począł się przechadzać August, bardzo zadowolony zbliżył się do ucha Brühlowi i rzekł: – Królowa chce, abym go odpędził, bo jej ktoś szepnął, że mi doradzał bałamuctwa... – Ale o to Waszej Królewskiej Mości nikt w świecie nie może posądzić! – krzyknął Brühl. – Nikt! Wszyscy wiedzą o jego życiu przykładnym... – Ja nigdy nie dopuszczę, żeby mnie posądzano – szepnął król. – Nigdy, nigdy! Wolę... wolę... Nie mógł dokończyć. Brühl się doń zbliżył i szepnął: – Żywa dusza, nikt nie może posądzać Waszej Królewskiej Mości! I rękę położył na piersi. – Tak być powinno – szepnął August i, zniżywszy głos jeszcze, cichuteńko do ucha mu rzekł: – Myślisz, że on co wie? Posądza? Hę? hę? – Z pewnością nie wie nic i wiedzieć nie może, ale ciągle będąc tu, nieustannie szpiegując, mógłby... któż to przewidzieć potrafi. Król zatrwożony wyprostował się. – Kiedy tak, to go trzeba oddalić. Tak, tak lepiej będzie! Ty mi go zastąpisz. Brühl znowu do ręki pańskiej pośpieszył. Na czole Augusta widać jednak było troskę, wzdychał ciężko, kosztowało go rozstanie z przyjacielem młodości: łzę miał w oku. – Brühl, to postanowione, tak królowa chce. Guarini radzi, ty nie masz nic przeciw. Ale jak? jak? jak? mów... ale mów... Minister spuścił oczy w dół, palec położył na ustach, przybrał postawę zadumanego i zafrasowanego. Król śledził każdy ruch jego i minę, czekał, aż zawyrokuje. Nagle podniósł głowę. – Najjaśniejszy Panie – odezwał się cicho – powodów do niełaski starczy: dosyć przypomnieć mu, że sobie mógł pozwolić względem króla a pana zbytniej poufałości. Nigdy nie będę Waszej Królewskiej Mości radził surowości zbytecznej, dosyć go oddalić od Jego oblicza, aby był najsrożej ukaranym. Wygnanie od dworu będzie dlań najcięższym wyrokiem. – Tak jest – przebąknął król – nawet mu małą pensję zostawię. Spojrzał na Brühla, ten potwierdził, co król mówił, i kłaniał się. – Więc wygnanie – dodał August – a jak to zrobić, zostawiam tobie. Ułóżcie, żebym ja nie miał z nim przykrości, żadnego gadania długiego; nic, nic! Niech sobie jedzie... Mówili jeszcze, gdy August, już rozpromieniony tym, że zbył się kłopotu i zrzucił go na cudze ramiona, ruszył się żywo. – Brühl – rzekł – oznajmić królowej, że mam z nią do pomówienia. Królowa, jeżeli się nie modli, to maluje; jeśli maluje, ja tam mogę przyjść. Brühl się wymknął natychmiast; w pięć minut potem król w towarzystwie szambelana pośpiesznie dążył do pokojów żony. W istocie zastał ją przy pastelu. Młody artysta, z założonymi rękami i kredą w ręku, stał w postawie pełnej uszanowania za królową, która siedziała u trójnoga przed naciągniętym papierem. Na nim rozpoczęta była głowa Chrystusa, około której pracowała najjaśniejsza artystka, niekiedy zwracając się ku swojemu pomocnikowi. Niewiele tam w istocie było pracy najjaśniejszej pani, bo pomocnik przysiadał się w jej niebytności, przerabiając fałszywe tony i prostując zatarte rysy; ale nazajutrz królowej Józefinie zdawało się, że ona to malowała sama, i z roboty swej była wielce zadowolniona. Tym sposobem postępował dalej obrazek i w końcu zwał się dziełem rąk pańskich, a dwór cały uwielbiał talent córki Cezarów. Gdy król wszedł, nie wstała nawet Józefina, wskazując mu tylko na robotę rozpoczętą. August stanął za nią i długo z przyjemnością wpatrywał się w rysunek, który, od wczoraj mało co popsuty, jeszcze wcale dobrze wyglądał. W końcu król powiedział komplement, a z boku spojrzawszy na artystę, dał mu znak, aby się do przyległej salki oddalił, co biedny malarz spełnił, kłaniając się aż do ziemi, z nadzwyczajnym pośpiechem. Obejrzał się August i schylił do ucha Józefiny. – Więc – rzekł cicho – stanie się, jak każesz, oddalimy Sułkowskiego: tom przyszedł powiedzieć. Królowa odwróciła się szybko, uśmiechając do męża. – Ale tst, ani słowa – dodał August – maluj! Brühl to ułoży, ja nie chcę się tym gryźć. – Nie potrzebujesz – rzekła Józefina – wezwij ojca Guarini... Brühla, oni to dopełnią. Nie chciał już o tym dłużej mówić August i natychmiast zwrócił rozmowę na obraz. – Kolorytu mogę powinszować – rzekł – trés fin i bardzo świeży. Liotard nie zrobiłby lepiej, słowo daję; malujesz ślicznie... nie daj tylko temu artyście psuć sobie i nie słuchaj żadnej rady. – On mi tylko kredę temperuje – rzekła królowa. – Głowa piękna! Powieszę ją u siebie, gdy mi ją zechcesz darować. – I uśmiechnął się z galanterią. Ponieważ godzina obiadu jeszcze nie wybiła, król skłonił się, pocałował w rękę Józefinę i odszedł, po drodze wskazując artyście wygnanemu do sali, aby królowej w pomoc pośpieszył. Na twarzy pańskiej malowało się teraz zadowolenie ze zbytego ciężaru i wyswobodzenie od troski. Do wczorajszego całkiem był niepodobny: czoło miał wypogodzone, uśmiech na ustach, oddychał swobodniej i myśleć mógł o czym innym. Nie szło mu tyle o Sułkowskiego, co o zamącenie drogiego spokoju, o kilka dni życia strutych i zepsutych. Gotów był człowieka poświęcić, ale rad się był zbyć sprawy jak najrychlej i nic już o tym nie wiedzieć. Na wieczór zadysponowano strzelanie do tarczy przy pochodniach. Gdy po nim powrócił do swych pokojów, poznać go nie było można. Brühl z powodu tak wyjątkowych wypadków był na zawołanie, nie oddalał się wcale. Spojrzawszy nań, król rozśmiał się i rzekł: – Rzecz skończona: po obiedzie strzelanie, wieczór muzyka, jutro opera. Pośpiesznie się zbliżył do oczekującego. – Niech nikt o nim nie wspomina: rzecz skończona; ani nazwiska, ani nazwiska, proszę... Podumał chwilę. – Użyjcie, kogo zechcecie, kładę to na was... bylem już o niczym nie wiedział. Zamyślił się i nagle zakończył: – Słuchaj, Brühl, to Ribera... – Tak jest, Najjaśniejszy Panie! – potwierdził minister. Kategoria:Brühl